Revenge on the Innocent
by Rose6
Summary: A case of mistaken identity endangers Helen's life


Title: Revenge on the Innocent – Part 1  
  
Author: Rose (rosenfairy@yahoo.com)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first and probably only ever fanfic, it is  
  
a result of my holiday/crashed computer boredom. I hope it is  
  
not to boring. If you wish to give feedback, which I would  
  
appreciate, please don't let it be too harsh (I have a fragile ego),  
  
and please post it on the message board.  
  
Feedback: Yes please! But please try to be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the great DEK and 20th  
  
Century Fox, I have merely used them for entertainment  
  
purposes.  
  
  
  
'How could they do this to me?!' Helen fumed, as she looked at  
  
the front page of the Boston Herald.  
  
The page was headed with the title 'Legal Loophole sets Child  
  
Killer free' and beneath was a large picture of a small boy and  
  
his young mother, also beneath that was a smaller picture of  
  
herself leaving the courtroom, with the caption - 'Defense  
  
Attorney Lindsay Dole'.  
  
"It's not bad enough that I lose cases like this to her, but now  
  
they make it look like I defend this scum too", she muttered to  
  
herself as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out.  
  
She strode towards the office of DYD the main office was  
  
empty at this early hour, however she could see lamp on in  
  
Bobby's office. She stormed over, opened the office door and  
  
found the couple not really concentrating on work, as if  
  
completely oblivious to the fact that only a day earlier they let a  
  
brutal killer back onto the street. With that in mind she slammed  
  
the door angrily, causing Lindsay to jump back quickly and look  
  
her way.  
  
"Helen?!" she exclaimed, then seeing the look on her friend's  
  
face she asked "You Okay?"  
  
"NO!!" she replied striding over to couple. "Look at this" she  
  
cried as she threw the paper in Lindsay's direction.  
  
"So?" asked Lindsay as she looked at the article in question,  
  
"It's a picture of me. With your name 'Defense Attorney  
  
Lindsay Dole'. And beside it is a lovely little article about how  
  
you put the killer of a five-year old boy back on the street  
  
because of a technicality. But you know which bit I love best?  
  
The bit where it says that his mother was too distraught to even  
  
make it to the courtroom. Probably a good thing though, cause  
  
I honestly don't think that she would have been happy with the  
  
verdict. And now people are going to think it was ME who put  
  
the bastard back out there to do it again".  
  
Lindsay and Bobby were stunned into silence, after a while  
  
Lindsay opened her mouth to answer but she had no idea how  
  
to reply to Helen's outburst, so she just stood staring at her and  
  
waited to see if she would continue. Helen on the other hand  
  
was waiting to see if Lindsay would say anything, but when she  
  
saw that she wasn't going to she gave up.  
  
"Ugh" she screamed and then turned on her heel and stormed  
  
off, slamming her the door behind her.  
  
"What was that?" Bobby asked bewildered.  
  
"She gets like that when she loses a murderer, she'll get over it"  
  
Lindsay replied, however her worry for Helen and hurt at her  
  
comments were evident, as she flopped down on the couch,  
  
picked up her discarded file and attempted to focus on its  
  
contents.  
  
  
  
With the events of the previous week now pushed to the back  
  
of her mind Helen stood before the full-length mirror trying to  
  
decide if this outfit did in fact look 'right'.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to do this" she muttered to herself.  
  
Oh well, at least Lindsay had managed to convince Bobby to  
  
double with her on this blind date. Thank god, she would have  
  
someone to talk to if he turned out to be as bad as the last guy  
  
Renee had tried to set her up with, having the real Lindsay Dole  
  
there would also help to clear up any misconceptions that she  
  
was a scummy defense attorney. Hearing a knock at the door,  
  
she turned and left the bedroom, hoping that it was Lindsay,  
  
rather than her date.  
  
However upon opening the door she was met by a young  
  
women whom she had never seen before, or maybe, there was  
  
something about her that was so familiar.  
  
"Hello?", she said hesitantly, but the women remained silent,  
  
"Can I help you".  
  
The women continued to stare back at her, her face and eyes  
  
completely expressionless.  
  
"Excuse me, Hello?" Helen asked, she was beginning to feel  
  
intimidated by this women's blank stare and was about to shut  
  
the door, when the women slowly began to raise her right arm.  
  
As her arm continued to rise higher, Helen saw a flash of shiny  
  
black. The women's jacket fell slowly away from her hand, and  
  
Helen jumped back violently as it her mind registered, that the  
  
bright flash had come from the barrel of a small black gun.  
  
From that point time seemed to move in slow motion, the arm  
  
rising higher and higher, until it was pointed directly at Helen's  
  
chest. It was then she fired, Helen saw the flash and the  
  
kickback of the gun, before she heard the shot or felt the searing  
  
pain, as the bullet pierced her chest, sending her flying  
  
backwards and onto the floor. She looked up just in time to see  
  
the women fire again, and then she was gone. Helen lay there  
  
aware only of the ever-growing pool of blood that surrounded  
  
her, and was now soaking into the white carpet beneath her, and  
  
of the intense pain in her upper body.  
  
"Lindsay", she called weakly, as the room began to spin around  
  
her.  
  
"Help" she breathed as the colors of the room around her  
  
melted into one another, and then disappeared.  
  
  
  
Bobby and Lindsay walked hand in hand up the hallway,  
  
laughing as they joked about what would most likely be another  
  
night of watching Helen try to fend of the advances of yet  
  
another blind date.  
  
"I hope she doesn't mind us being early", Lindsay said as they  
  
neared the apartment, however she knew that Helen would kill  
  
her if she didn't arrive before the date.  
  
"We could always find something else to amuse us, for a little  
  
while" Bobby said playfully, pulling her around to face him.  
  
"Bobby!" Lindsay exclaimed as she kissed him quickly and  
  
turned still laughing into the open apartment door.  
  
She stopped abruptly, her laughter suddenly turning to screams  
  
and tears, as she took in the scene before her.  
  
"Helen!" she screamed, as she ran to her friend side, upon  
  
reaching her she could tell that Helen was still alive, but barely.  
  
"Helen, wake up" she cried, "Please Helen, you've got to be  
  
okay… don't you die on me".  
  
But her friend just lay there, a slight rise and fall of her chest the  
  
only indication that she was still alive. Meanwhile, Bobby stood  
  
as if frozen in the doorway, his mobile phone pressed to his ear  
  
as he called an ambulance.  
  
  
  
Lindsay had no idea how long they waited for the ambulance to  
  
arrive, it was probably only minutes but felt like hours. She  
  
hadn't even heard them arrive, the first she had noticed was  
  
Bobby walking over and gently pulling her away from her  
  
friend. He held her as they placed Helen's motionless body  
  
onto a stretcher and began to wheel her away. By this time the  
  
Police had begun to arrive, but she barely noticed them either,  
  
as Bobby and she followed the stretcher down the hallway.  
  
Then they made their way to Bobby's car and left to meet the  
  
ambulance at the hospital. Where they were informed that  
  
Helen had been taken to surgery.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Lindsay woke up, she was sitting in a chair  
  
wrapped in Bobby's arms. Not really  
  
knowing where she was. Then she saw Ellenor walking towards  
  
them, her expression strained, and she  
  
remembered what had happened.  
  
"I got home and they told me what happened, where is she?"  
  
Ellenor said. "Is she okay"  
  
"I don't know" replied Lindsay; "Last I heard she was in  
  
surgery". Eleanor nodded sadly and Lindsay  
  
Stood to hug her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as they sat back down.  
  
Lindsay was just beginning to explain how they had found her  
  
when a doctor approached, "Ms Dole". All  
  
three of them stood at once, Bobby wrapped his arm lightly  
  
around Lindsay and she in turn took Ellenor's  
  
hand.  
  
" She came through the surgery well" the doctor stated, "but its  
  
not over yet, she is still in a critical  
  
condition" She pauses, "You can see her if you want, she's this  
  
way".  
  
  
  
Lindsay paused outside the little room, not knowing if she really  
  
wanted to enter. She felt  
  
Bobby's hand on her back and looked up at him, together they  
  
entered the room. Ellenor gasped as she  
  
saw Helen. She was lying there, her face deathly pale, whilst a  
  
maze of tubes criss-crossed her motionless  
  
body. Behind her Lindsay began to cry quietly and Bobby  
  
placed his hand over his mouth, his eyes filled  
  
with concern.  
  
"Helen" Ellenor began, "Come on I know you didn't really want  
  
to go on a blind date, but this is a little  
  
extreme, don't you think".  
  
Lindsay walked up beside her and took Helen's hand, her eyes  
  
filling with tears as she looked at Helen's  
  
pale face.  
  
"Hey Helen, its me. I'm right here okay, I won't leave you, you  
  
just get better".  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Title: Revenge on the Innocent – Part 2  
  
Author: Rose (rosenfairy@yahoo.com)  
  
Authors Note: This is my first and probably only ever fanfic, it is  
  
a result of my holiday/crashed computer boredom. I hope it is  
  
not to boring. If you wish to give feedback, which I would  
  
appreciate, please don't let it be too harsh (I have a fragile ego),  
  
and please post it on the message board.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the great DEK and 20th  
  
Century Fox, I have merely used them for entertainment  
  
purposes.  
  
  
  
"So what do you know?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Nothing, really" replied Mike "It doesn't look as if the guy  
  
even entered the apartment, no signs of a struggle, no  
  
fingerprints. There is no evidence as of yet."  
  
"So what now, then" Bobby asked.  
  
"We'll obviously keep investigating, there are a lot of other  
  
avenues we can try" Mike stated.  
  
"Is there anything, the firm can do to help?"  
  
"Actually, there may be, can you think of anyone who might  
  
want to hurt Helen. If you can we would appreciate a list, it  
  
mightn't help but then again it might"  
  
"She's a DA" Bobby answered, "Its not going to be a small  
  
list".  
  
"I know"  
  
  
  
Back at the hospital Lindsay sat diligently by her friends  
  
bedside, talking to her, trying in vain to get her to wake.  
  
"Come on Helen, this is beyond funny. Wake up, please…,"  
  
She stopped, her voice beginning to break and tears threatening  
  
to spill.  
  
"Hey" Lindsay looked up as Detective Mike and Bobby walked  
  
in.  
  
"Hey" she replied as Bobby walked over and stood behind  
  
her.  
  
"Come on, you've been here all night, Lindsay. Come home,  
  
just for some proper rest and something to eat. I'll drive you  
  
back later."  
  
"I can't leave, what if she wakes up, the doctor said she could  
  
at any time, I have to be here"  
  
"You go Lindsay, I'll stay with her" Mike said, "Bobby said  
  
Ellenor should be in soon anyway, I'll stay till she gets here".  
  
Lindsay looked at him torn between her desire for sleep and her  
  
need to be here for her friend.  
  
"OK but I'll be back soon, call me if there's any change, any  
  
change at all" She said as Bobby guided her out the door.  
  
As soon as they left Mike sat down and took Helen's hand.  
  
"Hey Helen, its me Mike. You better pull through this. The  
  
blokes down the station are worried, if you don't come back  
  
imagine how murderers those friends of yours will put back on  
  
the street"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile across town Lindsay was lying in bed attempting in  
  
vain to get to sleep. Sleep did sound  
  
wonderful, after all she hadn't slept in well over 24 hrs, but her  
  
mind kept drifting back to Helen, 'What if  
  
she wakes up and I'm not there, she'll be all by herself.' She  
  
thought as she tossed and turned, trying to get  
  
comfortable. 'She'll be fine, Mikes with her and Ellenor will be  
  
there soon' she reminded herself. With  
  
that thought she snuggled beneath the covers and drifted to  
  
sleep.  
  
  
  
Lindsay woke and immediately looked at the clock.  
  
"Damn", she muttered, she had asked Bobby to wake her in an  
  
hour so she could return to the hospital, but he hadn't and it was  
  
now early morning. Hopping up she quickly dressed and strode  
  
out into the living room, Bobby wasn't there, so she wrote him a  
  
note explaining where she had gone and left for the hospital,  
  
silently cursing herself for staying away so long, by now Helen  
  
was almost definitely alone. But she was wrong.  
  
As she turned the corner and headed into Helen's room, she  
  
noticed someone asleep in the chair beside her bed, coming  
  
closer she recognized him as Mike. She walked over and took  
  
a seat on the other side of the bed, just as he began to stir.  
  
"Hey"  
  
" Hey, have you been here all night"  
  
"Well Ellenor couldn't stay and I didn't want to leave her alone,  
  
so yeah".  
  
"Thankyou" said Lindsay, "I'm sorry I was gone so long,  
  
Bobby forgot to wake me"  
  
"That's fine" he replied looking at his watch and standing, " But  
  
I better get to work now, Bye".  
  
"Shouldn't you go home and get some proper rest first?"  
  
"No, I'm going back to the station so I can help find the bastard  
  
who did this to her", he replied the anger evident on his face as  
  
he looked down on Helen's still form, and then turned and left.  
  
Lindsay watched him go, a small smile forming on her lips,  
  
'Well', she thought, 'yet another man who has to wait for a  
  
traumatic event to reveal his feelings'.  
  
  
  
Back at the office everyone was by now well aware of what had  
  
happened and were attempting to compile a list of anyone who  
  
might want to hurt Helen, Bobby had been right it was going to  
  
be a very long one.  
  
"Joey Heric" Ellenor stated, "It's obvious he didn't like her"  
  
"Not really his style" Bobby replied, "And besides, he gets his  
  
thrills out of beating her in the courtroom".  
  
"The nun Killer" threw in Jimmy  
  
"Dead" replied Bec  
  
"Fine, her witness, you know the boy who she turned against  
  
and got for perjury"  
  
"Jail"  
  
"But his Dads not" Eugene replied.  
  
"Ok" said Bec adding it to the already huge list.  
  
They had almost finished and were now grabbing at straws, just  
  
in case. It was possible of course that none of the people on the  
  
list were responsible, but it was worth a try.  
  
"Why would anyone want to hurt Helen, I mean I know she  
  
puts people away and all, but she helped me out" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Karma"  
  
"Lucy!!!", they all yelled in unison.  
  
"Oh come on" she replied tartly, "Its not like she's little miss  
  
sunshine"  
  
"That's no reason to shoot someone, besides she's only like  
  
that with you, what does that suggest?" shot back Jimmy his  
  
voice showing signs of anger.  
  
"Alright you two, stop" Rebecca interjected, "Lucy, make  
  
yourself useful and fax this to Mike" she ordered as she handed  
  
her the completed list.  
  
"That's all right, I'll take it" offered Bobby, walking over to  
  
them, "I'm stopping by there on my way to the hospital.  
  
Coming Ellenor?"  
  
"Sure" she replied as the two grabbed their jackets and headed  
  
out, behind them Jimmy and Lucy continued to glare at each  
  
other.  
  
  
  
Bobby and Ellenor arrived at the Police Station and headed  
  
towards Mike's office immediately. They found him buried  
  
behind a pile on paperwork issuing forth a rather fluent stream of  
  
curses.  
  
"Mike?" Bobby called.  
  
The detective looked up and smiled at them as he continued to  
  
search his desk for whatever was upsetting him.  
  
"We brought that list you asked for, it's pretty long", Bobby  
  
said as he held the list out, but Mike barely seemed to notice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ellenor finally asked.  
  
"I can't seem to find the report on the crime scene, maybe I  
  
overlooked something. Because there doesn't seem to be any  
  
physical evidence, we found a gun, no useable prints. The  
  
apartment is clean, print wise. We have no leads. How am I  
  
supposed to catch the bastard who did this? Someone walked  
  
up to her door, shot her point blank in the chest and we know  
  
nothing."  
  
Bobby and Ellenor exchanged worried looks, they knew Mike  
  
and Helen were friends, or had at least had the opportunity to  
  
work together at times. But Mike looked at breaking point and  
  
it was obvious that he was devoting all of his time to this case,  
  
not that they minded that.  
  
"Hopefully Helen will be able to tell us something when she  
  
wakes up" Ellenor said soothingly, "We will find who did this  
  
Mike"  
  
"And what if she doesn't?" He replied.  
  
"She will. This is Helen we're talking about, she has to stay  
  
around to torment me" Bobby joked, "Look we're on our way  
  
over there now, wanna come".  
  
"Sure" he replied and together they left his office and headed for  
  
the hospital.  
  
  
  
Lindsay sat patiently waiting for Helen to wake up, she had been  
  
sitting there for most of the day so far and Helen was still being  
  
her usual difficult self and refusing to do so.  
  
"Come on Helen, wake up already" She pleaded, "The doctor's  
  
say that you are much better and should be waking up."  
  
She waited and after getting no reaction from her friend she  
  
stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to get some coffee" she said as she walked  
  
toward the door.  
  
From behind her came a voice, it was quiet and very weak but  
  
she would have recognized that wit anywhere.  
  
"I'm in a coma, and you're leaving me?!"  
  
"Helen!" she exclaimed spinning around to face the bed, where  
  
Helen lay, a smile on her face.  
  
"Miss me".  
  
  
  
Bobby, Ellenor and Mike walked slowly down the hall towards  
  
Helen's room, all of them dreading seeing the usually feisty  
  
prosecutor looking so weak and helpless.  
  
" I guess Lindsay's still here" stated Mike, "I can hear her  
  
talking…but who is she talking to?"  
  
"Helen!" answered a surprised Bobby as they turned into the  
  
doorway and found a very conscious Helen smiling back at  
  
them.  
  
"Hi Bobby, Ellenor,….Mike?" she chirped and then looked at  
  
Lindsay who was trying to conceal a smile, she saw Helen  
  
looking at her and raised an eyebrow, which only served to  
  
confuse Helen.  
  
They made small talk for a few minutes before Mike decided to  
  
get down to business.  
  
"Uh Helen, do you think you'd be able to tell us what  
  
happened?"  
  
"Sure. Umm, I was getting ready for a date and the door bell  
  
rang so I thought that must be him".  
  
Helen was surprised to see Mikes face fall at the mention of her  
  
date, she wondered if it had anything to do with the secretive  
  
look that had been on Lindsay's face ever since he arrived. But  
  
for now she put that thought aside and tried to concentrate on  
  
retelling the events of that evening.  
  
"But it wasn't"  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Mike asked,  
  
"No, it was a woman, at first I thought she was a stranger, but  
  
there was something familiar about her. I can't quite place who  
  
she was though"  
  
"Can you describe her?"  
  
" A bit shorter than me, small build, dark brown hair. Anyway  
  
she just stood there, looking right through me and then she  
  
raised her arm and I saw the gun, and that's all I remember"  
  
By now Helen was beginning to get a little upset and was  
  
obviously tired.  
  
"That's fine" replied Mike. "I better get this back to the station,  
  
compare it to our list of suspects and see what we can come up  
  
with. You take care, Okay" he placed his hand on top of  
  
Helen's momentarily and then walked out.  
  
"We better get going too, I'll be back later, You get some rest"  
  
Lindsay squeezed her friend's hand and then waited as Bobby  
  
and Ellenor said their good-byes.  
  
"Linds, I think we need to talk" Helen almost begged. She was  
  
completely confused as to both Lindsay expressions and the  
  
look on Mike's face when she had mentioned her date.  
  
"Later Helen, you just get some rest" she replied and hurriedly  
  
left the room, leaving a perplexed Helen to just stare after her.  
  
  
  
Helen just lay there after they left thinking about Mike's question  
  
Do you know who it was? She did know, but she just couldn't  
  
remember, who was the woman at the door? How did she  
  
know her? Had she worked on a case that involved her, met her  
  
before or maybe she had just seen her on the street  
  
somewhere? Then her mind switched to another topic that was  
  
bothering her, what was up with Mike? He did seem awfully  
  
worried about her and had been very happy when he saw she  
  
was awake. She was also confused by the way his face fell  
  
when she mentioned that she had been going on a date, but all  
  
that would seem insignificant if it wasn't for the looks that  
  
Lindsay had been giving her the entire time Mike was there.  
  
Maybe he liked her, and just needed some pushing like Bobby  
  
had, she couldn't say that she wouldn't like it if he were  
  
interested.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the office looked up expectantly as Mike walked  
  
through the door, all hoping that he had some news about  
  
Helen's attacker.  
  
"I was thinking that you guys might be able to think up some  
  
new suspects based on Helen's description," He asked  
  
hopefully.  
  
"Has everyone on the list been cleared?" inquired Jimmy.  
  
"Yep, everyone on that list was male and Helen has identified  
  
her attacker as a female"  
  
Everyone thought about it for a few moments but none of them  
  
were able to come up with anyone else who they thought might  
  
want to hurt Helen.  
  
"Oh well, I'll leave the description with you just in case you do  
  
recall something" he said as he dropped the paper he was  
  
carrying onto a desk and turned to leave.  
  
Upon reaching the doorway he stopped and partly turned.  
  
"Thanks anyway" he said before heading out the door, his face  
  
grim.  
  
Jimmy walked over towards the desk where the description lay  
  
and began to read it.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed that this description is an exact match  
  
to Lucy?" he inquired jokingly.  
  
"What so first you accuse me of helping a nun stab Lindsay and  
  
now you think that I shot Helen" Lucy shot back.  
  
"I was just saying"  
  
"Well keep it to yourself"  
  
"It wasn't Lucy" Ellenor interjected, "Helen said she didn't  
  
remember who the woman was, Lucy isn't someone you can  
  
forget easily, no matter how hard you try"  
  
Lucy was just about to thank Ellenor for her support when she  
  
heard the final part of that comment; her thanks came out more  
  
as a strangled cry, so she sat back down put on her headset and  
  
proceeded to ignore them.  
  
"What's up with Mike?" asked Rebecca, "He seems to be  
  
taking this case hard".  
  
"Well him and Helen are friends, he probably doesn't like to see  
  
this friends get shot" Ellenor answered.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
  
  
"What were the looks for?" Helen asked Lindsay as soon as she  
  
reappeared at the hospital, later that same day.  
  
"What looks?" Lindsay answered trying to evade the question.  
  
"The looks you were trying, very poorly, to conceal the entire  
  
time Mike was here."  
  
"Nothing, I was just happy to see that you were Ok"  
  
"Lindsay they weren't 'Happy- I'm-Ok' looks, they were  
  
'I-know-something-that-you-don't' looks. Which remind me a  
  
lot of your 'I've-slept -with -your -boyfriend -and -don't -want  
  
-you -to -find -out' look.  
  
Lindsay winced.  
  
Now, I currently don't have a boyfriend so I'm guessing it's not  
  
that".  
  
"Its just the whole Mike thing, its cute"  
  
"The Mike thing?"  
  
"He's been so worried about you, and then his face just lit up  
  
when he saw you were awake and then fell again when he heard  
  
you had a date. He spent the whole night here cause he didn't  
  
want to leave you alone, and then left straight away so he could  
  
go and find the 'Bastard' that hurt you. He likes you and he's to  
  
nervous to do anything about it, it's cute."  
  
"Really, he's never said anything." Helen said, a smile starting to  
  
creep onto her face.  
  
"He's a guy, they sometimes need a traumatic event to occur,  
  
before they realize these things. Besides he's like Bobby was,  
  
you have to make the first move, pull him out of his shell". She  
  
suddenly developed an evil grin and continued, "I know, you  
  
could wait till you get out of here, invite him to a party, then wait  
  
till he is talking to someone important and 'grab' him, that  
  
seemed to work last time."  
  
"Funny" answered Helen, as the two broke out in giggles.  
  
"Anyway, I better go. I have to go work on putting some  
  
criminals back on the street, you know how it is"  
  
Helen just gave her a dark look, before breaking into a smile  
  
and watching Lindsay walk out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay stepped absent-mindedly into the lift and ran directly  
  
into a man who was attempting to exit.  
  
"Sorry" she cried, as she stepped sideways and let the man off.  
  
"It's Ok, Lindsay" he replied, recognizing his voice, she looked  
  
up and realized the man was Mike.  
  
"You here to ask Helen some more questions?" she inquired.  
  
"No, I just thought I might come and see how she was." He  
  
answered.  
  
"Oh, Ok" Lindsay replied, once again hiding a smile as she once  
  
again stepped into the lift and pressed the down button, "Bye"  
  
she called as the doors shut.  
  
Mike turned and began to walk down the hall towards Helen's  
  
room when the lift doors once again opened and Lindsay called  
  
out his name, he turned around to see what she wanted and  
  
heard her yell.  
  
"She's not as impulsive and confident as she likes to make out,  
  
make the first move" and with that the doors shut once again  
  
and she was gone.  
  
All Mike could do was shake his head and smile with  
  
embarrassment as he continued to head down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Mike!" Helen called warmly as he walked in, her mind  
  
wandering back to what Lindsay had said, he likes you and he's  
  
too nervous to do anything about it. And he certainly did look  
  
nervous.  
  
"Hi" he said, as he looked at the floor and thought about what to  
  
say next, "I just wanted see how you were."  
  
"I'm fine" Helen replied.  
  
"That's great" Mike said, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor at the  
  
foot of the bed. "I also thought that I should check and see if  
  
there was anything that you had remembered, since I was last  
  
here".  
  
"No, I haven't. There is something there, I know who that  
  
woman was, I just wish I could jog my memory somehow."  
  
"OK, well take care" Mike said as he turned toward the door.  
  
At that moment Helen thought once again about Lindsay had  
  
said about Mike being nervous and needing a push, and she  
  
knew there was something else he wanted to say by the way he  
  
was studying the floor and refusing to look at her. Either that or  
  
there was something very interesting on the floor that she was  
  
missing out on."  
  
"Was there anything else, Mike."  
  
Mike was silent for a moment as if trying to gather his courage.  
  
"Umm, actually there was, I…I wanted to ask you if,…….well,  
  
if you might maybe….if there's no-one else…"  
  
"Mmmm…?" Helen asked, smiling about both his nervousness  
  
and what she knew he was about to ask, not that he would have  
  
noticed he was too busy studying the lino floor.  
  
"I was just wondering if you might like to go out with me  
  
sometime, not now because obviously you can't, but maybe  
  
sometime?" Mike asked, his eyes still firmly focussed on the  
  
floor.  
  
Helen didn't answer immediately but the grin on her face  
  
widened and she was visibly happy about his offer of a date,  
  
however Mike, who was still looking at the floor, took this  
  
pause to mean that she was going to turn him down and decided  
  
to answer for her.  
  
"You know what, that's Ok" he said his voice dejected," I was  
  
just thinking maybe, but its OK," he said as he walked toward  
  
the door.  
  
"I'd love to" Helen called from behind him, causing him to spin  
  
around, a grin taking over his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Great, well I'll call you sometime. When you aren't in  
  
hospital." He said as he looked at his watch and then at Helen, "  
  
I better go, I have to get back to the station. If you remember  
  
anything call me."  
  
Mike smiled at Helen once more and then left, once he was out  
  
in the hallway he gave one little skipping step, before proceeding  
  
toward the elevator at a at a more sedate pace.  
  
  
  
"Its great to finally be out of that hospital" Helen remarked as  
  
her and Lindsay walked down the hall towards her apartment.  
  
"I know the feeling, believe me" Lindsay replied as they stopped  
  
to open the apartment door.  
  
Upon opening the door Helen found the place to be completely  
  
dark, "That's odd" she thought "Ellenor said she would be  
  
home". This bothered her a little as she was still nervous about  
  
staying at home by herself, especially since this was her first  
  
night out of hospital and no progress had been made in the quest  
  
to find the person who shot her. She knew she could ask  
  
Lindsay to stay, but she didn't want to appear to be a burden,  
  
so she guessed she would just have to be alright until Ellenor did  
  
arrive home. With that thought she reached over and turned on  
  
the light switch, which was met with a raucous cry of-  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Looking up she noticed that Ellenor, Bec, Lucy, Bobby, Eugene  
  
and Jimmy were all crowded into the lounge room.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not staying long, we just wanted to give  
  
you a Welcome home and show you that we missed you".  
  
Lindsay said quickly when she noticed the shocked look on  
  
Helen's face. "Of course, there is one party guest yet to arrive,  
  
Mike is running late"  
  
"This is great" Helen beamed, "Thanks"  
  
"I'll take this stuff into your room, go socialize" Lindsay ordered  
  
as she gestured to the bag of Helen's stuff that she was holding.  
  
Helen walked over and sat on the couch, where she was  
  
greeted happily by her friends and made to sit on the couch  
  
whilst they fussed over her. Ellenor was just starting to  
  
apologize for the mess that the apartment was in when out of the  
  
corner of her eye, Helen noticed something that made her  
  
suddenly catch her breath. Leaning over she grabbed the paper  
  
that protruded from beneath the coffee table and looked at the  
  
picture on the front page. It was the same paper that she had  
  
angrily thrown at Lindsay that day in Bobby's office. But now as  
  
she looked at the picture of the mother and son that adorned the  
  
cover, the mothers happy smile turned to a cold blank stare and  
  
Helen could only stare back in shock as she was hit by a sudden  
  
wave of realization. Standing up, she pushed her way past her  
  
friends, and took off towards the door.  
  
"Helen!?" Lindsay called as she walked out of her friends'  
  
bedroom and saw Helen attempting desperately to open the  
  
front door. But Helen did not seem to hear her, she finally  
  
managed to open the door and was gone. All the party guests  
  
could do was sit and watch after her, each of them wondering  
  
what the hell had just happened. Lindsay ran to the door and  
  
called her name, but Helen had already disappeared around the  
  
corner and was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the  
  
others all of whom seemed to be in a small amount of shock and  
  
were sitting there staring at the door.  
  
Eventually it was Jimmy who broke the silence by asking the  
  
question they were all thinking, but that none of them could  
  
answer.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
  
  
Helen ran blindly down the hall, her face wet with tears and her  
  
whole body consumed by panic. She was not sure exactly  
  
where she was headed but she knew she had to find Mike and  
  
tell him what she had remembered. Of course she had no idea  
  
where Mike would be, but she could not worry about that now,  
  
she had panicked and her body had switched into flight mode.  
  
Turning the corner she continued to run towards the lift, the  
  
paper hugged tightly to her chest as she made her way by  
  
memory. Suddenly she ran into something and an arm wrapped  
  
securely around her waist, fighting the urge to scream she forced  
  
her eyes to focus and look at this person who now held her.  
  
"Mike!" she cried relieved, and proceeded to bury her head in  
  
his shoulder and cry.  
  
"What wrong, Helen?" Mike asked worriedly, "What's  
  
happened?"  
  
Then seeing that Helen was in no shape to talk, he turned her  
  
round and keeping his arm tight around her waist began to guide  
  
her back toward the apartment.  
  
"I remembered" she began, " It was her…she shot me"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Title: Revenge on the Innocent – Part 3  
  
Author: Rose (rosenfairy@yahoo.com)  
  
Authors Note: Finally here's the last part, enjoy everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the great DEK and 20th Century  
  
Fox, I have merely used them for entertainment purposes.  
  
  
  
He reached the door and found it open, looking inside he saw the rest of  
  
the guests sitting stunned in the lounge, still trying to comprehend what  
  
had happened.  
  
"Helen!", Lindsay cried out and ran to her friend's side. "Are you okay,  
  
what's wrong?", her voice was thick with worry, but Helen didn't  
  
answer, she just clung to Mike and let him guide her to the couch. Mike  
  
sat down with Helen right beside him. She was beginning to calm down  
  
and he figured she was now ready to tell them what it was that had upset  
  
her.  
  
"Helen, what happened? You said you remembered."  
  
"It was her"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His mother, she shot me…cause I didn't win, Because I let them put him  
  
back out there." Her face was now very pale and her voice shook as she  
  
spoke. "Because I lost"  
  
"Who's mother?" Mike asked, he was obviously confused as to what she  
  
was talking about, but Lindsay now wore a shocked mask of realization.  
  
"What Lindsay? Who is she talking about?"  
  
"The case we had a few weeks ago, I defended a guy who killed a little  
  
boy, he got away with it,…there were sixth amendment issues."  
  
"Are you sure, Helen?" she asked, using the same voice that she would  
  
use if she were talking to a terrified child.  
  
"What made you remember this?"  
  
Helen gestured to the paper, which everyone suddenly realized she was  
  
clutching. Unfolding it she placed it into Mike's lap and pointed to the  
  
picture. "When I saw the picture, it just clicked I saw that and then I saw  
  
her face again, standing right there" she nodded towards the door, "with  
  
this stare, like she couldn't really see me, she was looking right through  
  
me."  
  
By now she was start to get upset again and they decided not to push any  
  
further. She sunk back into Lindsay's embrace and just continued to cry,  
  
not only because of the horror of the memories that were beginning to  
  
plague her mind but mainly because of what she believed to be this  
  
woman's motive. "She blames me for putting back out there, she thinks I  
  
screwed up. She may as well blame me for his death too She wanted me  
  
dead because I lost."  
  
Mike placed his hand on her shoulder for support, and then stood.  
  
I'm going to go and get a start on this, I want her brought in now", with  
  
that he took one at Helen's distraught form, her head buried in Lindsay's  
  
shoulder and her body shaking with the sobs that racked her. He turned  
  
to leave, now absolutely determined to find the woman that had hurt his  
  
friend, so that he could finally put an end to this horror for her. He strode  
  
down the hallway his mobile phone already held firmly to his ear as he  
  
arranged to have the woman brought in for questioning.  
  
****  
  
Several hours later Mike sat in an interview room at the Police Station,  
  
before him sat a young woman who was obviously deeply grieved by the  
  
loss of her son but yet, completely indifferent to the affects of her own  
  
crime. She had admitted to shooting Helen whilst her arrest was being  
  
made and Mike was now trying to find out why it was that she had  
  
committed this crime, he was doing it partly to establish motive and partly  
  
for Helen's sake.  
  
"Julia Myers, it is your admission that on the evening of the 15th March  
  
2000, you went to apartment of Assistant Direct Attorney Helen Gamble  
  
and shot her twice at close range", he began. The woman's expression  
  
suddenly changed from one of complacency to shock and denial.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Ms. Myers, the arresting officers have stated that upon your arrest, you  
  
were heard to say, "Yes, I shot the bitch, but she deserved it, she helped  
  
the bastard get away with killing my baby" Mike realized that there was  
  
something wrong with that statement. It was one thing to believe that  
  
Helen had screwed up the prosecution, or hadn't done her best, but it  
  
was a huge leap to think that she had helped him get away.  
  
"I didn't shoot no Helen Gamble" the woman replied, her voice now  
  
getting defensive and angry. "I don't even know any Helen. I shot that  
  
bitch that found that technicality, the bitch that set him free to do it again."  
  
A sudden realization hit Mike as he grabbed for the paper that Helen had  
  
given him and studied the front page.  
  
"Ms.Myers, did you attend the court during the trial?"  
  
"I didn't see any need, they told me it was open and shut, that he was  
  
going to jail, so I didn't really need to go. I didn't want to have to face  
  
him."  
  
"So how did you know who the defense attorney in the trial was?"  
  
"It was the bitch I shit, the paper had her picture"  
  
"This paper?" Mike asked holding it out for her to see.  
  
"That's the one. I saw her picture and I thought that if he wasn't going to  
  
pay for Cory's death, then she would. So I came to the courthouse, and I  
  
followed her, to see where she lived. Then I came back and shot her"  
  
Julia's voice was hard and almost poisonous as she retold the events that  
  
had led up to the shooting, she seemed to believe that justice had been  
  
done. To Mike it appeared that she had lost her will to live therefore did  
  
not care that telling the truth would put her in jail.  
  
"Julia, the paper made a mistake. The picture in the paper was not of the  
  
Defense Attorney, that picture was of Helen Gamble – the prosecutor.  
  
She fought very hard to put that man in jail, unfortunately Lindsay found a  
  
loophole, they were both just doing their jobs.  
  
"Oh God" she cried, "So I shot the woman who tried to put him away, I  
  
shot the wrong person?" Julia's voice wavered and her hard exterior  
  
began to melt a little as she realized what she had done. "I shot an  
  
innocent woman."  
  
"Even if you had shot the defense attorney, she would have been an  
  
innocent woman too. In pulling that trigger you became what it was that  
  
you despised you son's killing for."  
  
Julia was by now starting to get very upset and Mike ordered her to be  
  
taken back to a cell, he had gotten all he needed out of her. He did feel  
  
slightly sympathetic towards this poor woman who had been so blinded  
  
by her grief and rage that she had lost all reason, but he also hated her  
  
for what she had done to Helen.  
  
"Helen went through all of this because of this mistake" he muttered out  
  
loud as he prepared to return to Helen's and tell both her and Lindsay  
  
what he had discovered.  
  
****  
  
Helen sat on the couch beside Lindsay and listened to Mike as he  
  
explained to them exactly what Julia Myers had said during her  
  
interveiw. Helen was much calmer now, however Lindsay appeared to  
  
be getting paler and paler as she heard what the woman's original  
  
intentions had been.  
  
"So it was a mistake?" asked Helen, the anger in her voice obvious.  
  
"Seems so, she honestly thought you were Lindsay , she got very upset  
  
when I told her that she had shot the prosecutor , but she still seems to  
  
believe that it would have been OK, if she hadn't of made that mistake."  
  
"Why did she do it at all?"  
  
"Best I can figure, she was so blinded by her grief. She believed that he  
  
deserved to be punished, but when he got off, she decided that the  
  
person who stopped him from being punished had to be instead." At this  
  
point both Mike and Helen realized that Lindsay was yet to say anything  
  
about the situation. Turning to look at her , they found he sitting frozen,  
  
her face as pale as snow and tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Linds, are you okay?" Helen asked taking her hand searching her face  
  
for a sign of movement. Lindsay shook her head slightly and focussed her  
  
eyes on Helen.  
  
"I'm sorry Helen" she begun, her voice laced with emotion. "You had to  
  
go through this because of me, because I put him back out there:"  
  
"No, Lindsay it's not your fault . It shouldn't have happened at all. But it  
  
did and everything's fine now. It's nobody's fault but hers."  
  
"But if I hadn't of put him back out there , she wouldn't have hurt you , or  
  
she should of hurt me, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Neither did you, Lindsay." Mike stated, "The fact that she made a  
  
mistake isn't important, she shouldn't of done this to anyone. But it's  
  
definitely not your fault." Lindsay looked up at them both and gave a  
  
small smile, she was starting to cheer up and knowing that Helen did not  
  
blame her meant a lot. She leant on over and gave a quick hug, being  
  
careful not to hurt her still very sore chest.  
  
"Besides", began Mike. "I don't think I could take having Bobby on the  
  
warpath again, if something had of happened to you".  
  
"And, you can't hog all the hospital time, Lindsay" Helen joked, "That  
  
and I'm going to need you to help me sue the ass off that damn paper!".  
  
****  
  
With the events of the past few weeks now pushed to the back of her  
  
mind. Helen stood before the full-lengh mirror trying to decide which  
  
outfit to wear on her date. "Oh well, I guess this one it is" she thought as  
  
someone begun knocking on the door. She heard Ellenor answer it and  
  
start exchanging pleasantries with her date. A minute later she appeared  
  
at the door to Helen's room and announced,  
  
"Helen, Mike's here, should I tell him you're ready?"  
  
"Yep" Helen replied as she walked toward the door, all the while  
  
inwardly praying that this date would go a little better than her last one.  
  
The End. 


End file.
